Union
by Revelati0n
Summary: The sequel to my first TNBC story. Read the first one to get what happening. This is what happens after the group made their decisions. T for swears and violence. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Author: Anime Master Inu 

Rating: T

Title: Unison

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie.

A/N: SECOND TNBC! It's a sequel so read my sirst one.

Summary: It had been one month since they made their decision. Now the group is out for payback. What will happen? Who will die?

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher , family and my mate.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Chapter#1: First mark.

Conversation:

A.M.I: …..Oh this again. Lock.

Lock: Hey Michael. Look uh are we going to get back the people who got us?

A.M.I.: Uh yeah.

Lock: Cool.

ONTO THE STORY

It had been one month since they made their decisions. It had been three weeks since they started planning. It had been one week since everything was decided. Now everything had been set up. The group, Michael, Jeanne, Lock, Shock, Barrel and Sara, were going to the human world. This night they were going to get back at Michaels "friends" although he spat at the idea of them being his friends anymore. "Ready to go?" Michael asked as they all reached the guillotine gate.

Everyone gave their okay and opened the gate. The woods were still the same old cold temperature they always were. Soon they got to the circle of holiday trees. The took a turn and left the second opening. Soon after walking for a while. They reached it, Michaels old town. As the group looked down at it they took in how small it was in the uptown region. "Let's go." Michael said with disgust in his voice as he started walking down the hill to the town.

The houses were all the same. The trees were still there, all the streets were the same, and that meant that Michaels old "friends" were still at their old hangout place. "So we do the plan?" Lock asked.

"Yeah." Michael replied.

"Michael don't hurt them." Jeanne warned him.

"Don't worry. I won't" he said and then added softly "much."

The group split up with each heading to a different road to stop any of the other group from running. Michael just walked to his spot slowly cracking his knuckles over and over again. Unknown to him the trip took less time and then he was there. The Soul Cup. Their old hangout place, a small coffee house located near downtown.

"Oh great." Michael muttered to himself as he jumped to the roof of the building.

He waited patiently as the wind blew around him. His black custom made trench coat fluttered around him giving him a eerie and disturbing look. Finally his waiting was rewarded. From out of the coffee shop came a group of three sixteen year old boys. They were the ones who had left Michael that Halloween one year and a month ago. These were the guys who had gotten him killed. 'They're going to pay.' Michael thought to himself.

As soon as the group were a distance away Michael jumped down and started following them. He made sure they thought they were being followed to freak them out. Then he began the plan. He jumped up to the roof of the nearest building and dashed across. He jumped down and landed straight in front of the group. The boys looked at him scared out of their wits. "Who are you?" the first boy, Marco, asked nervously.

"Oh don't remember your old friend that you got killed?" Michael asked with anger seeping into his voice.

"Michael?" the second boy, Josh, asked as he hid behind the third boy, Kevin.

"Bingo bozos." Michael replied.

"How? You're dead." Marco stated.

"Well true but you see there's dead and then there's dead." Michael said.

"What are you going to do to us?" Kevin asked.

"Oh I don't know torture you maybe for making me die." Michael replied with full out anger in his voice.

"But it's not our fault." Josh said.

"Not your fault? Not your fault? It's totally your fault. You guys abandoned me and then that stupid thug guy found me and killed me. I say it's all your fault." Michael roared.

"Please don't kill us." Marco pleaded.

"Oh I won't kill you." Michael said.

"Then what?" Kevin asked.

Michael only replied by yelling "Guys."

Lock and Barrel jumped down from the roofs near where Michael and the trio were. "So we torture them now?" Lock asked.

"Yeah." Michael replied.

"Hahahahahahaha fun time punks." Barrel said and cracked his knuckles.

Together the three started torturing the other trio mercilessly. After a bit the other trio were on the ground quivering in pain and fear. Michael kneeled down and looked at them in the eyes. "Now remember, we'll haunt your dreams and everything else in your life for the rest of your life." Michael told them and then he, Lock and Barrel left quickly into the shadows.

Soon the group all met back to the circle of holidays. "That was so haha nice I mean haha they were so scared hahahahaha." Barrel said while he laughed.

"You shouldn't have scared them so much." Jeanne pouted.

"Ahhh come on Kitten chan they deserved it." Michael said as he opened the door to Halloween town

"You still shouldn't have." she said.

The group entered the door and found themselves sucked through. When they landed they were in front of Skellington manor. "Dad, Mom we're home." Sara called as they entered through the front door.

"Shh they're probably asleep." Shock whispered.

"Oh yeah." Sara said and the group all headed upstairs.

The couples left to their respective rooms and began to get ready for bed. "Michael what are we going to do about Locks, Shocks, and Barrels people who they want to get revenge at?" Jeanne asked Michael as she slipped out of her clothes.

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to plan it out." Michael replied as he slipped out of his clothes as well.

"Hm I guess so." Jeanne said as she slipped on her black night gown, curtsey of Sally.

"Yeah." Michael said as he slipped on a pair of black pajama pants.

Together they climbed into bed and laid down. "Night Michael." Jeanne said as she cuddled into Michael and nuzzled his chest.

"Night." Michael said back as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair.

(a/n: Well here it is my first sequel ever and my first chapter ever to this sequel. Oh and Lock, Shock and Barrel live with the Skellingtons now and all the couples have their own rooms. )

See ya, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter


	2. Here we begin

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rating: T

Title: Unison

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie.

A/N: First TNBC one so don't be cruel.

Summary: It had been one month since they made their decision. Now the group is out for payback. What will happen? Who will die?

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher , family and my mate.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Chapter#1: First mark.

Conversation:

A.M.I: Shock.

Shock: Hey um is there going to be any mature scenes of me and Lock?

A.M.I.: You're a perv.

Shock: No I'm not.

Lock: Yes you are. gropes her from behind

A.M.I.: Okay one ew and two EW!

Everyone else: YEAH!

ONTO THE STORY

The alarm clock near the bed of Michael and Jeanne began playing the Ghouls, Night Shroud, promptly waking them up. "Why do we use that?" Michael groaned.

"I don't know. Morning love." Jeanne said and kissed Michael on the lips.

After the kiss ended Michael said "I'm happy if all our mornings can start this way."

"Flatterer." Jeanne teased and poked him in the chest.

"Maybe." Michael said and Jeanne let out a small laugh.

"Hey get up." Shock yelled from outside the door.

Michael and Jeanne groaned at this and got up and out of bed. Jeanne showered first and then Michael. Soon they were in a new set of clothes each and ready to go down stairs. Together they descended them until they were all in the kitchen. "So what's for breakfast?" Barrel said as he yawned.

"Dude nasty. Cover your mouth." Lock said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Sorry." Barrel mumbled.

"Well as of now nothing since Sally won't let us cook, because she's worried we'll mess up the kitchen. Uh look could we talk about what we're going to do to get back at my parents?" Lock said and he said the last part quietly.

"Oh yeah. Man we need to kill them or something. I mean they locked you in a burning house. How fucked up is that?" Michael replied.

"Michael we can't kill them." Jeanne scolded him.

"I agree with Michael." Lock said quietly.

Everyone turned around to look at him and went "Huh?"

"They killed me. I don't give a damn if they're my fucking parents. They hated me for being a accident on their happy fucking little lives. They set the house on fire and left me there to die. When I was younger I thought my mom had locked me in that closet to protect me, but now I see that she did it to make me die." Lock muttered angrily.

"Lock you can't be that angry at them to want to kill them can you?" Shock asked hesitantly.

"Yes I can." Lock yelled which caused Shock to almost brake into ears.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Shock." Lock said and hugged Shock.

"It's all right." Shock said softly.

"Okay uh not to brake up this really sappy moment but what are we going to do?" Michael asked the group.

"I think we should torture them." Barrel said.

"No we should show them what happened." Jeanne argued.

"We should set them on fire." Sara said.

"We should kill them." Lock and Shock said together.

"Uh I agree with Lock and Shock. Guys here's my idea. We go to their house and we show that Lock is Lock and we set the place on fire. We keep them trapped there and we torture them mentally until they brake under fear and then we get them out of there. They'll be going to an asylum definitely." Michael said with a malicious smile on his face.

"Nice." Barrel said and laughed cruelly.

The girls looked at Michael disapprovingly. "That's what we're going to do." Lock stated simply and that was that.

Everyone turned to look as they heard footsteps stop at the kitchen entrance. "Good morning everyone. We hope you haven' been up to long. I'll start up breakfast." Sally greeted them and began to bustle around the kitchen, cooking.

The group just looked at each other. The girls looked scared while the boys looked please. Soon breakfast was done and now they had a plan. Soon they were going to put it into action and take revenge.

(a/n: )

See ya, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter 


	3. Chance of a lifetime

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rating: T

Title: Union

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie.

A/N: First TNBC one so don't be cruel.

Summary: It had been one month since they made their decision. Now the group is out for payback. What will happen? Who will die?

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher, family and my mate.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Chapter#3: Chance of a lifetime.

Conversation:

A.M.I: ….okay yeah well who wants Lock's parents to die?

Everyone: US!

A.M.I: God don't need to bite my head off.

ONTO THE STORY

Michael sighed for the tenth time this morning. He was out in the human world, freezing his tail off and for what? 'The sake of seeing my family.' he thought to himself.

Flashback!

Michael got out of the bed he shared with his mate and quietly got dressed. He had debated whether or not this was a good idea multiple times. Today he was going to see his living family. Man that is a bad idea. He crept downstairs and the only time he was afraid of getting caught was when Zero woke up and looked at him. The dog only yawned and Michael and went back to sleep.

Michael sweat dropped and continued on. When he reached the circle of holidays hw questioned his ideals. Shaking his head he continued on. Then we fins him where he is now. 'I'm an idiot.' he thought to himself and descended the hill to the town.

It was only a quick run to his old home. The air swished around him for dramatic effect. Michael gulped and knocked on the door. "Yes?" the woman with brown hair and a motherly figure asked who opened the door but then stopped cold when she saw Michael.

"Hi Mom." Michael said and smiled a crooked smile.

The reaction he got was a bone crushing hug and a crying mother. "I can't believe it, you're all right." she choked out between sobs.

"Mom look can we go inside?" Michael asked with a scratch to the back of the head.

"Yeah of course." she replied and led him in.

"Mom haven't you noticed the changes?" Michael asked.

"Yes I saw those but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're back." his mom told him.

"Mom I can't stay." Michael said and told her the tale of his afterlife.

"But you have to stay." Michael's mother cried out after he finished talking.

"I can't mom. I just came to show you that I'm okay. I am dead, but I have a great after life. I couldn't stand knowing I could show you I'm okay and not doing it." Michael said with a sigh.

"All right. I'm pretty sure your father and siblings wouldn't believe me." his mom said.

"Yeah well I need to go." he said as he looked at his watch.

"All right. I hope you stay happy." Michael's mom said and shooed him out the door.

"Bye mom." he said and gave his mom one last hug.

As he left Michael contemplated his life. He had died because he fought back against a mugger, been reborn in Halloween town, got a new family, got back with the love of his life and now had assured his mother he was all right. He was actually feeling okay now. He knew one thing though. He would need to get back at the people who caused his friends pain.

The wind kept on whooshing around him as he walked. Anyone would of though him as a freak who thought it was Halloween. As Michael made it back to Halloween town the sun was rising. "Where have you been?" Lock asked with a smirk as Michael entered the Skellington manor.

"Settling some problems." Michael replied with a smirk back at Lock. They both knew what had happened. The last tie had been cut.

(a/n: Wow how….pathetic. Man I'm at a I have no idea why I do these stupid chapters point. )

Ja ne, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter 


	4. Fires of hell

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rating: T

Title: Union

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie.

A/N: First TNBC one so don't be cruel.

Summary: It had been one month since they made their decision. Now the group is out for payback. What will happen? Who will die?

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my family, and my muses.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Chapter#4: Fires of hell.

Conversation:

Me: ….Tired.

Cast: Why?

Me: Life.

ONTO THE STORY

The group were sitting at a table in a diner two blocks from Lock's parents house. Lock was mumbling obscenities, Michael was using his Halloween powers to manipulate his soda, Barrel was sleeping and the girl were sighing. They knew this would turn out bad but the boys didn't care. Michael looked at the time and nodded to the others who stood up. Together they left for the house after paying with serious looks on their faces.

When they reached the door Lock kicked the door down and they marched into the house. Hearing the door breaking down the two owners of the house. Lock's parents. When he saw them he eyes grew wide in hatred. "Who the hell are you?" Lock's father bellowed and Lock laughed.

"What? Don't remember your own son?" Lock exclaimed and glared at his parents.

The two looked at him and a look of acknowledgement appeared on their faces. "Cole?" they asked hesitantly and growled.

"Never call me that! My name is Lock now! Not that idiotic name you gave me!" Lock bellowed and stepped toward them.

His parents stepped back in fear and cringed. "You locked me in the closet and you set the fire that killed me!" Lock accused his parents who cringed more.

"You were a mistake! You shouldn't have been born!" his mother yelled and gasped in fear as flames began to break out around Lock.

"Then guess what. An eye for an eye, death for death." Lock muttered and the flames burst around him.

Lock's parents tried to run from the flames but were cornered. It was then Michael was aware of a wailing coming from upstairs. It sounded like a…little kid. What? This wasn't part of the plan!

With a burst of speed he ran up the stairs against the yells of his friends. Running towards the wailing he found a locked door. A swift kick and it was down. He was sickened. Lying on the ground was a little kid, probably ten and he was bleeding severely.

"Help me please." the child whimpered and Michael scooped him up in his arms.

Holding the child close he ran down the hallway only to find the stairway burned down. There was only one way. Oh man this was going to hurt. He took a running leap and jumped out the window in the hallway.

Landing hard on his feet Michael kneeled. He got up and ran to the front of the house before it began falling down on them. "Michael what the hell was….who's that?" Lock asked ad pointed at the kid.

"He was upstairs. Let's go now before the fire engines come." Michael replied and the group rushed off to the circle of holidays.

A quick jump through the Halloween door and they were home. The boy wasn't moving. 'Ah shit!' was the though that raced through the teens minds.

Shock examined the boys body and cursed. "He died here." she muttered and walked towards Lock.

"Wait so that means…." Barrel started but was interrupted when a thud was heard behind them.

Lying at guillotine gate was the body of the boy only creature modified. He looked like a miniature version of Lock just make the red blue and the yellow eyes gray. "Sup kid?" Sara asked as the boy began standing up.

"Who are you?" the boy stammered out in fright.

"Question is. Who are you?" Jeanne asked in reply and the boy shuffled his feet.

"Alex. What happened to my parents?" the boy, Alex, asked.

"Your parents?" Lock exclaimed and stared at Alex.

"Yeah. I remember flames and screams and then that doggy man. He rescued me and took me away from them. Thank you." he replied and pointed at Michael.

"Uh dude, Lock, man, he's your little bro." Barrel stated.

"Wow. You're my big brother?" Alex asked in wonderment and stared up at Lock.

"Yeah I guess." Lock replied and Alex ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Yay. I've never had a big brother. Mommy and daddy said I was too naughty for one but now I do!" Alex yelled and hugged Lock harder.

"Uh hey Alex. We need to tell you something." Lock said and when he got Alex's attention continued "Look since you're here it means you're dead. You can't go back home."

"That's okay. Mommy always said I would die early and see you and now I have." Alex said and let go of Lock.

Good lord what had they gotten into?

(a/n: Wow how….pathetic. Man I'm at a I have no idea why I do these stupid chapters point.)

Ja ne, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter 


End file.
